Hiro (TV channel)
Hiro was an Italian television channel, owned by television network Mediaset. Aimed to a children and teens viewership, was launched in 2008 as part of Mediaset Premium pay television network. The channel was devoted to broadcasting anime programming. The last announcer of the channel was Italian voice actor Claudio Moneta. Since August 1, 2011 to March 31, 2013 the channel was transmitted only on line by Premium Net TV, with the service on demand. Hiro was later shut down. Programming * Teen Titans * Bratz * Cristina * Cri Cri * Cristina, l'Europa siamo noi * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Ball GT * Jungle Junction * Naruto * Naruto Shippuden * Kilari * Onegai My Melody * Pokémon * Princess Sarah * Esper Mami * The Prince of Tennis * Shugo Chara! * Huckleberry Finn Monogatari * Hunter × Hunter * Dr. Slump * Jewelpet * Baby and Me * Akubi Girl * Sailor Moon * Doraemon * Cyborg Kuro-chan * Sgt. Frog * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch * Ai Shite Knight * Anne of Green Gables * Nobody's Boy: Remi * Heidi * 3000 Leagues in Search of Mother * Ojamajo Doremi * Beyblade * Biker Mice from Mars * Space Warrior Baldios * The Adventures of Piccolino * Belphegor * Belle and Sebastian * Maya the Bee * Captain Tsubasa * Potatoes and Dragons * Saint Seiya * One Piece * Twin Princesses of the Wonder Planet * Minky Momo * Bratz * Trollz * Marsupilami * Mr. Bean * Crayon Shin-chan * Tokyo Mew Mew * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Hamtaro * Vicky the Viking * Idol Densetsu Eriko * Ohayō! Spank * Detective Conan * Chrono Crusade * Cardcaptor Sakura * Dinosaur King * Magical Angel Sweet Mint * Princess Sarah * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Iron Kid * Trapp Family Story * Arcadia of My Youth: Endless Orbit SSX * Kamen Rider Dragon Knight * Hiwou War Chronicles * Dino Squad * Lupin III * Lupin III Part III * Fievel's American Tails * Lucy of the Southern Rainbow * Wakakusa no Charlotte * Magical Emi, the Magic Star * Cattivik * Idaten Jump * Diabolik * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli * Once Upon a Time... Man * Once Upon a Time... Life * Once Upon a Time... The Explorers * Once Upon a Time... The Discoverers * Once Upon a Time... Planet Earth * Little Pollon * Black Jack * Ronin Warriors * Clamp School Detectives * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children * Fancy Lala * Mirmo! * Mushiking: King of the Beetles * Pat & Stan * Aim for the Ace! * Johan and Peewit * Gadget and the Gadgetinis * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers * Sesame Street * Lalabel, The Magical Girl * Hungry Heart: Wild Striker * Emma * Mizuiro Jidai * Slayers * The Swiss Family Robinson: Flone of the Mysterious Island * Jura Tripper * Gladiators Academy * Future GPX Cyber Formula * Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Space Goofs * Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette * Pururun! Shizuku-chan * Pippi Longstocking * Katri, Girl of the Meadows * Porphy no Nagai Tabi * Don Chuck Monogatari * Floral Magician Mary Bell * Project ARMS * Georgie! * The Gnoufs * King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table * Boys Over Flowers * Nana the Supergirl * Secret of Cerulean Sand * Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! * Animal Yokochō * Lulu, The Flower Angel * Esper Mami * Mobile Suit Gundam * The Story of Pollyanna, Girl of Love * Spider Riders * Little Women * Little Women II: Jo's Boys * The Bush Baby * Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics * My Daddy Long Legs * Attacker You! * Little Memole * Romeo's Blue Skies * Little Lord Fauntleroy * Wan Wan Celeb Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin * Nurse Angel Ririka SOS * Rascal the Raccoon * Shin Hakkenden * Papyrus * Jungle Emperor * MÄR * Record of Lodoss War * Story of the Alps: My Annette * Sugar Sugar Rune * Brain Adventure Record Webdiver * Zoids * Lady Oscar * Viva Piñata * Kodomo no Omocha * Hime-chan's Ribbon * SimsalaGrimm * Emma's Theatre (babytv) * Magic Knight Rayearth Category:Channels Category:Channels in Italy Category:Mediaset Category:Defunct channels Category:The Gnoufs additional channels